1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup tool set for a handicapped person, and more particularly, to a makeup tool set for allowing a hand handicapped person to hold easily a makeup tool used in smearing and applying cosmetics to face skin for makeup such as eye makeup, lip makeup, cheek makeup, and the like and to have custody of the makeup tool conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, makeup is an action of applying cosmetics to human face to appear more beautiful and there are several types of makeup such as cheek makeup, eye makeup, lip makeup, and the like. For makeup, makeup tools suitable for applying color cosmetics to corresponding portion of the face are used.
The makeup tools include brushes to spread and apply cosmetics to a relatively wide area such as cheek softly, sponge tips suitable for applying powder color cosmetics to a portion such as upper eyelids elaborately, and other convenient tool having a structure of easily absorbing liquid color cosmetics to bear the same.
The existing makeup tool includes a brush, an applying tip such as a sponge tip connected to a brush rod of a preset length an rear end of which is provided with a grip held by a user. The makeup tool is kept in a cosmetic case such as a pouch.
However, a hand handicapped person feels difficulty to use this existing makeup tool and the cosmetic case. For example, the above-mentioned makeup tool is held by which a user holds a grip with a thumb and index finger to smear the color cosmetics onto the tip. However, since a finger handicapped person, especially, a handicapped person without a thumb cannot grasp the makeup tool, it is very inconvenient and difficult for the handicapped to use and makeup.
Moreover, it is difficult to keep and take the makeup tool in and out of a custody case such as a pouch as well as it takes a long time to take the makeup tool out of the custody case and to steadily hold the same such that color cosmetics is smeared into the tip, a user cannot makeup promptly.